The Invitation
"The Invitation" is the seventeenth episode of Season 1 of Craig of the Creek and is the seventeenth episode overall. Synopsis Craig and his friends are invited to an exclusive tea party with delicious desserts, if they can last to the end of the party... "The Invitation" episode info The Futon Critic, Retrieved on 25 May 2018 Plot The episode begins with Craig, Kelsey and JP trying to get all the water out of the stump. Suddenly, Craig realizes that one of his maps was erased by the water and he gets so angry that he kicks a bucket. JP gets angry with him and says he is the most sophisticated, but one voice says otherwise, and that is Eliza, the leader of a group of tea parties, who appear near the stump and, together with a special dance, invite to Craig, Kelsey and JP to one of their afternoon tea parties the next day at 4:00. Craig is convinced that he will go because there will be a tiramisu cake at the party. Before leaving, the group members ask them to wear a formal dress, an appetizer, and more importantly, good manners. The next day, Craig waits for his friends at the entrance of the tree where the party is. Kelsey and JP are late. George goes out and receives them, while they do not stop being surprised by everything on the table. Eliza introduces Mackenzie, who claims to be a "celebrity" and HandleBarb, as the leader of the 10 Speeds. Craig, Kelsey and JP sit as they wait for more guests. Mackenzie gets angry because she wants to eat her oatmeal, and Eliza says to start sharing her snacks. HandleBarb brought "Yo-Go", a strawberry glaze, Craig brought cheese and apple slices, JP brought chips and Kelsey brought "Chicken Paprikash", a Hungarian dish, and the only one she knew how to do, which Eliza considers "too much" for an appetizer. However, Jason suddenly says it is "his way of saying that he smells like gym socks" and George introduces the Junior Rangers. Craig was about to leave to not be with them, but Kelsey convinces him to stay in order to eat the cake. Eliza blackmails Mackenzie asking HandleBarb if her bike brought her without problems, and then assures that it is much better than galloping. After a discussion, HandleBarb makes Mackenzie angry by saying that they are not horses, but pretend to be horses. The two begin to fight and the tea group has fun with that, but Eliza expels them for "bad behavior". Eliza now blackmails Kelsey, telling her that she likes her sword very much and wants to get one, but she does not have permission for that. Kelsey is perplexed about the "permission", which makes Eliza doubt that she has one and asks Tony if it is allowed. Tony replies that there is no law for that, but still believes that Kelsey should not have a weapon. Tony threatens to confiscate his sword, but Kelsey threatens him even more by placing the sword in his face, which causes both to be expelled by George. Craig begins to suspect the intention of the party, and at that moment Eliza announces that they must play croquet, and she chooses the teams: Craig with Jason, and JP with Boris. When the game begins, Craig takes Jason to a hiding place and tells him about his discovery about the invitation: they invite children who get along to fight and the tea party members enjoy. Jason realizes that what Craig says is true, and they agree to get along despite their differences, then they end up winning the game. Eliza brings the cake to the table and Craig and Jason pretend to get along. However, Eliza blackmails the latter by revealing that he saw him emerge from Craig's stump on the night of the storm. Jason confesses that it was him by accident, as he came in to take a look. Jason reminds him that it is part of his safety inspection, as an occasion when he reported the ninja children when they threw sticky bombs all over the creek. As revenge, Eliza gives an axe to Craig to break all of Jason's badges, but he also has the option to break the cake. Craig chooses to break the cake, but when he hits it, he realizes it was fake, and it was just a cardboard sample to attract guests, so he gets angry and reveals that Eliza only cares about his fun. Boris takes a little of Kelsey's appetizer and hurls it at Eliza, making her fall. JP takes HandleBarb's Yo-Go and throws it to George, who takes it for granted and throws tea at Jane. Kelsey and Tony go back into the tree for the food war. Hidden under the table, Jason asks Craig why he did not cut his badges, to which he replies that nothing would have changed. Kelsey throws some of her appetizer to Jason and stains all his badges, Craig laughs falsely and the episode ends. Characters Main * Craig * Kelsey * J.P. * Tea Timers * The Junior Forest Scouts Supporting/Minor * Handlebarb * Mackenzie * The Ninja Kids (mentioned) Trivia *J.P. wears his Sunday Clothes again. *Mackenzie stated that she has a "daily oat regiment". *According to Jason, the Junior Forest Scouts once stopped a plan by the Ninja Kids to throw sticky bombs when they found their hiding place and reported them to the authorities. *An episode of Adventure Time shares the same title as this episode. Video Craig of the Creek The Tea-Timers Cartoon Network References es:La Invitación Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Aired Category:Article stubs